The Moon Panther Legend
by Adaku
Summary: One year from now, Jasmin and Jamie befriends a girl who discovers is moon panther who moved into the city. While that, mysterious deaths keep happening in the city. And, Kat thinks it all adds up to her.


_**Chapter 1**_

**ﮋ**

During the early afternoon, Kat was in the zoo sitting on a bench beside the cage where Garang was in. She felt all the sudden to be with her for the day. She had been staring at Garang for some while. Then, she undid her ponytail and combed her hair using her hands. Soon, she stared at the female tiger again. Garang seemed calmed as she was lying down on the ground staring Kat as well. Its golden eyes looked mesmerizing to Kat. She always thought Garang was beautiful in everyway. It felt like an unnatural moment between them. But all Kat wanted to do is to be with Garang. She closed her eyes for a second to see if she could bond with her once more. Then all of the sudden Kat senses start to be acute as she could hear faint footsteps.

"Hello, Kat." At the sign relief it was Jamie; her loyal brother with his girlfriend Jasmin. Kat noticed their relationship becoming stronger over the past year. And, Jasmin's black hair seems to be a little longer than Kat remembered. And, Kat could also tell that Jamie is going through puberty; as she can see a few same zits on his face, plus the fact that he's maturing a lot.

"Hey." Kat replied in an uninterested tone. Jasmin stepped a little closer to Kat.

"I was wondering if…." Jasmin began.

"No." Kat responded curtly as she looked back at Garang.

"You didn't let me finish." Jasmin protested.

"I know what you're going to ask me; to do one of your dumb magic rituals on me again." Kat looked at Jasmin.

"They're not dumb. They're ancient secret rituals that were use from 1,000 of years ago." Jasmin confirmed.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Kat. At least give this one a try. I mean. It's not the end of the world or anything." Jamie disputed.

"And, risk drinking poison? I think not."

"Please Kat."

"Can, you guys please leave me alone." Kat pleaded.

"Fine, then. Come on Jamie. A little certain were-tiger wants to be alone." Jasmin said as she and Jamie left Kat.

"Finally, they're gone. Now, it's just you and me, Garang." Kat said in satisfaction.

…

There weren't much people at the park as they were last week, Jamie observed. Jasmin and Jamie sat by a big oak tree that had much shade to keep them cool from the sun's rays. The grass felt cozy, as they sat on it.

"You'll never know. Maybe she can turn others into were-tigers too!" Jasmin said.

"I thought those were supposed to be were-wolfs?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I know. But think about it. If say she bites a person maybe they would share the same minds as Kat and Garang." Jasmin said.

"I don't know Jasmin maybe we should rethink." Jamie suggested.

"The only way we can be absolutely sure is that Kat literately bites someone." Jasmin had her hand on her chin, rubbing it. Then, her eyes grew wide; soon she looked at Jamie in an evil way. Jamie finally caught on.

"Me!" Jamie stood up.

"Come on, Jamie." Jasmin made a cute innocent face.

"No way! And besides I don't think Kat would even want to bite me; if you know what I mean…"

"Ugh, now that I think about it." Jasmin shook her head in disgust.

"Jasmin!" A friendly voice called out from behind them. It was Isomia, a new girl here from Nigeria who moved her one week ago with her 6-year-old sister. She was the same age as Jasmin, and shared the same interest with her. She's, also, her new next-door neighbor. Her medium length black hair was shining blue highlights, and her bright green eyes looked as it was gleaming. Her personality was always good-natured and strong. Moreover, she had her Nigerian accent, which Jasmin thought was unique. Though, Jasmin became aware of the strange tattoo mark on her back. There were a lot of symbols around her back, and at the center was a crescent moon that had three stars on top of it. The tattoo color was blue.

"Hey, Isomia." Jasmin called back.

"Are you two on a date?" Isomia asked as the two of them looked at her.

"No!" Jasmin shouted.

"We were just discussing about Kat. You know my sister; the were-tiger." Jamie said to Isomia.

"Oh yeah. Kat, right? She seems like a nice sister." Isomia smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Jasmin asked Isomia.

"Oh, I just felt like walking around that's all. I really wasn't expecting you guys." Isomia sudden felt dizzy spell as she put her hand on her forehead, and the other on the oak tree.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jamie noticed her actions and so did Jasmin.

"No, I'm fine….ahhh!" The dizziness on her head had become more serious.

"What's wrong, Isomia!" Jasmin got up from the ground and went by her side. Soon, Isomia felt faint and immediately collapsed. In result, strange glowing blue symbols came all upon her body. The same symbols that Jasmin saw some of Isomia's back. And, the moon appeared at her forehead.

"Jasmin, what's happening to her?" Jamie asked in fear.

"I have no idea!" Jasmin studied the symbols on both of her arms.

"I think I've seen this before in Isomia's house, but I'm not sure." Isomia studied the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Jasmin!" Jamie shouted shattering Jasmin's thoughts.

"What!"

"Come on. We're taking her back to my place." Jamie said to Jasmin.

"No. We should take her back to her house." Jasmin looked at Jamie.

"Fine, then." Jasmin touched Isomia. Isomia's eyes right away opened then turned into gold predators ones.

"What the…?" Jasmin backed away from Isomia, as she slowly got up. The symbols still appeared on her body. As if she was in mind control. Isomia made a low growl at them.

"J…Jasmin…" Jamie said trembling as he backed away.

"Maybe, Kat actually accidentally bitten Isomia." Jasmin said in calm tone.

"But what's with the glowing stuff on her body?" Jamie asked again.

"That's what I want to know too." Isomia slowly take one step. Her movement was very fear provoking. Growling a mere growl, her eyes were glowing yellow like Kat's whenever she and Garang become one. Isomia stopped moving, her eyes narrowed. Then, Jamie and Jasmin turned around. It was Kat, or should we say _Wild Kat._


End file.
